Little Miracle
by LadyVanKamp
Summary: A future CP Dalton fic.  Reed Van Kamp is 25 and hopelessly in love with Shane Anderson.  He receieves news that will change his life for good.  MPREG in here.  If you don't like, don't read xD simple ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the epicness that is GLEE, nor any of its characters. I don't own the epicness that is CP's Dalton, nor any of its characters. I remain giving true credit to where it is deserved. Here is my rendition of a PLOT PUPPY that wouldn't leave my mind. Please give feedback! It is gladly-appreciated.**

"Reed, darling! Are you paying attention?"

Reed Van Kamp blinked out of his daze and looked back at his mother and nodded. "Yes Mother, I prefer the ensemble with the pinstriped pants on her as well. Could I see the scarves we have to choose from for this shoot?" He rose to the tips of his toes to reach for the new shipment of McQueen scarves. The good news was that he found the McQueen. The bad news was that on top of the McQueen came the Hermes and the Chanel scarves, right on top of Reed.

"Reed! Do try to be careful, those were just sorted. Now the interns will have to sort these all over again. Lydia, could you be a dear and clean up this mess while Reed and I discuss the matters about the upcoming Dior show?"

Lydia showed up, clad in plain gray slacks, a button-up shirt, and a simple red cardigan. Her hair was secured into a tight bun, and her plastic-framed glasses were perched at the end of her nose. Reed both admired and pitied the girl. He pitied her, for she looked so lost in the world of the fashion elite; however, it was only her third day on the job. In addition, she had the horrifying privilege of being Hilde Van Kamp's intern. He admired her, because it was as if Mother's looks hardly penetrated her. While bookish and slightly awkward, he could see some potential in her. Perhaps that is why mother hired the girl.

Reed sighed, pushing the boxes and scarves off of him and a wave of nausea hit him. "My head," he muttered, holding a hand over his mouth. Nausea, it was probably a concussion.

"Reed – are you alright? Here, let me help – ohhh, you're bleeding." Lydia reached into her pocket (her skirt had pockets?) and pulled out a packet of tissues and pressed it lightly to Reed's forehead.

Reed winced and swallowed as a nauseous feeling hit him yet again. "I – f—fine.." he murmured shakily, as he made to stand up, but he wobbled dangerously as he stood.

"Lydia, dear – the scarves won't clean up themselves, and would you tell Reed to please come in? Time is of the essence," an impatient Hilde Van Kamp called from her office.

Reed attempted to speak but a dizzying wave hit him and he cupped his hand over his mouth. He wasn't sure if he could make it to the restroom. Instead, he found a trashcan and promptly vomited inside. "Reed! Ms. Van Kamp, I think he's got a concussion!"

Reed shakily looked up as his mother was over him, along with Lydia. His eyes rolled up. "Mommy? Is it nap time yet?" he spoke up in a tiny voice before promptly passing out cold.

"REED!"

"Mr. Hummel? Oh, I see you've brought the family." A nurse smiled fondly at Blaine Anderson and the four-year-old girl sleepily rubbing her eyes, blearily staring at the nurse. "Oh Sophie, you've gotten so big. Why I remember when you were just born. What was it, two weeks early?"

"Actually it was three and a half. She decided she wanted to join in on the festivities of the baby shower."

"Just like Papa, she wanted to make an entrance."

"Oh hush you." Kurt's lips flickered into an adoring smile as he linked arms with his husband of five years.

The nurse laughed melodically. "Oh yes, Irving recalled that little Sophie had inherited her Papa's dulcet tones."

"Dulcet? I'm surprised I can still hear myself sing day-to-day."

"Blaine, I was in a horrific amount of pain, that is all."

"Pain Papa?" The little girl's lip trembled as she wriggled her hand out of Daddy's grasp and flung herself around her Papa's legs in an embrace and looked up at the tiny swell hidden behind a dress shirt and vest. "Will the baby hurt Papa? I don't want it to hurt him." She sniffled into Kurt's leg and he crouched down to eye-level with his daughter.

"Nooo, sweetheart, it's nothing like that. I promise, all is okay," he comforted her. "Do you remember what Daddy and I promised?" Sophie nodded. "Uh huh, you promised I'd get to see the baby inside with a machine with a magic wand that lets people see the baby."

Kurt blinked. "Uhm Blaine? Did you say magic wand?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, it was an adorable story."

Ruth, the nurse, smiled in marvel. "Such a charming girl. Here, sit in this room with Papa and Daddy. I'm sure you're in for a real magic trick there." She winked at the girl before sticking her head out of the room to go about the rest of the clinical business.

Kurt groaned, clapping his hand to his forehead. "When did I wind up in a world filled with such Potter fanatics?"

Sophie giggled. "Harry Potter? Papa, Daddy said I could have a Harry Potter party for my birthday. Can I, can I?"

Blaine blinked innocently at Kurt and smiled. "Papa, can she? Can she?"

Kurt sighed. "I'll do some Google checks. We can make this work."

"Yay!" She flung her arm around her Papa and then started to explore everything in the room.

"Daddy, what's that? Is that the machine with the magic wand?"

"Sophie, careful – don't touch -" Kurt protested, and sighed. Their daughter was just too curious for her own good. He rubbed a spot on his abdomen and chuckled lightly. "I think the baby knows something's about to go down. It's doing its Rockette kicking now."

Blaine stood up from the chair he sat on and walked by Kurt, who was perched on the bed and put a hand on the small swell on his husband's abdomen. "It could be goal kicks. We could have a football star in there, future Buckeye maybe?" His eyes shone mischievously and Kurt playfully swatted his hand away.

"There will be no talk of my baby leaving the state to go away to college when it hasn't been born," he admonished haughtily, holding his chin up in his typical regal demeanor.

"Trust me, once the kids go, you start to notice your home is a lot more empty than you bargained for. Kurt, how are we feeling these days?"

A middle-aged and charming doctor entered into the room and Kurt flashed an earnest smile. "Papa's wondering where the sudden bursts of energy come from and why Papa doesn't seem to have them these days. Other than that, I pretty much let my agent know that I am on light duty from vigorous choreography; However, there seems to be a production of Sweeney Todd coming up that would stage towards the beginning of my third trimester. I wanted to check if I still had clearance to do that show."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest and sighed as his husband shot him a look that plainly said 'Let the doctor answer. Kurt was so stubborn when it came to certain shows. "Kurt, you have to remember that Sophie did come early," he put in cautiously and Kurt sighed impatiently.

"Your brother assured me that the choreography would not be as vigorous. I am positive that he does have some concern for his future niece or nephew." True, Shane was choreographing that show.

"Kurt, Shane's idea of vigorous and non-vigorous choreography cannot be accounted for. He's been dancing since he could walk. His non-vigorous choreography might kill perfectly able-bodied individuals."

Kurt scoffed stubbornly and the doctor chuckled at the squabbling young couple. "First things first, let's take a look at how we are doing today. Oh – I see we did bring Sophie! Wow, you are shooting up like a tree little girl."

Sophie noticed the doctor and she hid behind Blaine's feet. "Oh, I think she's being shy. It's selective shyness," Blaine explained, prodding the girl forward.

Kurt pat beside him on the bed as he lay back, ready for the examination. "Sit here sweets, then you can see better," he told her with a little wink. Her bright-blue eyes widened in interest and in a split second, she was by her Papa.

Kurt shivered the second that gel hit his bare skin. "I swear, when a person makes a warming version of this gel, they will make a killing. I'll be first in line," he mused with a chuckle as he felt a flutter against his abdomen. "Oh, it notices the temperature, oh dear."

Blaine scoot closer to have a looksie himself. "Wow, definitely active," he remarked – placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder as she pointed excitedly at the screen.

"I see a baby!" she gasped, touching the screen with her hand. She looked back at Kurt. "Papa, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, and Kurt chuckled and sighed at his and Blaine's precocious little girl.

The doctor seemed to have picked up on the conversation on cue. "It's a little early to tell. You see how the baby's legs are crossed right there? The baby isn't ready to tell us yet. What are you hoping for?"

Sophie smiled. "I want a brother and a sister," she announced, and Kurt laughed.

"Sweetheart, there's only one baby."

The doctor spoke up. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. I think I sense another heartbeat."

Papa promptly fainted.

"Anderson! Can you come over here to show Roxanne that choreography again?" Shane looked up from his phone, not having heard from Reed yet, which was alarming this close to lunch, especially when they were meeting Blaine, Kurt, and Sophie for lunch. "I'll be right there."

He was talking through the choreography of the latest show he was choreographing for when an assistant came at him with his phone in her hand. "Mr. Anderson?" she spoke up.

"Yes Danielle, did I get an important call? And please, it's Shane." He smiled and pushed his untamed mop of curls up and away from his eyes.

"It's a phone call from a Reed Van Kamp?"

Shane motioned at Roxanne to keep working on her choreography and walked towards Danielle, who handed him his phone. "Reed, did something happen? Do I have to call an ambulance? Did you get hurt?"

Reed laughed on the other line, though he sounded embarrassed. "I had a spill at work at a meeting with Mother and I sustained a mild concussion. They requested that someone be there. Honestly, I don't know why I can't just call Gerald to pick me up, but they asked a lot of questions, like – am I dating... Am I... active. I got confused with what they're wanting to say, and Mother and Lydia are back at the office. Can you come?"

It didn't take long for Shane to grab his keys and his messenger bag and gesture to the director about a family emergency. Well, it wasn't family yet. Little did anyone know, there was a ring in Shane's messenger bag, as he was waiting for the right moment. He heard of Kurt and Reed gushing about all these romantic little things, and sort of wanted one of those moments for Reed. When he got to the hospital, a nurse guided him to a room where Reed sat, fully-dressed but looking perplexed. "I – don't know what the fuss is about. The nurse rushed in to tell the doctor about something of results and the doctor ducked out. I hope I'm not being that much of a burden here."

He flashed an embarrassed smile and looked at Shane who looked grateful. He was thinking that Reed could be dying. Obviously, it was Reed who called him. Just, he worried when things like this happened to Reed. If something terrible happened, he could never forgive himself. "I – glad you're safe," he managed to say, and Reed smiled brightly before putting a hand over his mouth and swallowing. "Ah – I wonder if they found something about some flu bug. I feel funny again," he mused with a sigh.

Just as Shane was about to speak, a slender woman came in. "Hullo I'm Dr. Monroe, you must be the mysterious Shane that Mr. Van Kamp here contacted? Good, so glad you could make it," she greeted with a British air that almost reminded Shane of Justin's accent. This doctor clasped her hands together, and both men blinked at her.

Reed cleared his throat and tremulously spoke up. "I – Is there something the matter, Doctor?" His honey-brown eyes darted at Shane. He gulped, then his eyes darted and turned back to the doctor.

The doctor smiled and looked in her file before closing it. "Mr. Van Kamp, I'm assuming the nurse asked you a battery of questions and asked you to call in... Well, your significant other?"

Shane reached for Reed's hand as Reed nodded timidly, chewing on his lower lip in the process. "Y-yes."

"Are you familiar with the term Male Pregnancy?"

A gasp escaped from Reed as a hand flew to his mouth. Shane stared ahead, dumbstruck.

"Mr. Van Kamp? Mr... Anderson?"

Shane was the first to come around as Reed mouthed ahead – soundlessly. "My – brother-in-law, was – and is – pregnant," he put in, as Kurt was the first person that he could think of at this point.

Reed put a hand over his mouth and pushed his way through to make it to the bathroom, where he promptly emptied out the contents of his stomach. Shane looked at Reed's retreating figure in disbelief as he looked back at the doctor. "So – it wasn't a flu?" he asked, still trying to soak it in.

Dr. Monroe smiled. "No dear, I'm afraid nausea is a common symptom of pregnancy. For some reason, it is intensified in male pregnancies. The condition that allows male pregnancy only occurs in one out of every thousand men."

Reed re-emerged shakily, still in some state of shock. Shane rushed by his side and scooped him up, bridal style. "Reed, you have to keep off your feet and take it easy," he told him, and Reed stared back in stunned silence, trying to let it soak in.

He sat in this silence before he finally spoke up. "Um, how far... Am I? C-can you do anything about the sickness? It makes work and my focus sort of difficult."

The doctor smiled as she gestured towards the bed. "We're going to run an ultrasound, to check."

Shane sat by Reed, holding his hand. Reed looked so scared. Shane wanted to show him that it was nothing to be scared about. Sure, Kurt got pretty moody with his pregnancy with Sophie, but when wasn't he moody? Sure, it looked like labor hurt hella lot. But at the same time, he WAS pregnant again, so it wasn't that bad. They could talk to Kurt and Blaine and be informed. This was a life that Shane and Reed created. Why did Reed look so scared? Moments later, Shane found himself staring at a tiny thing, the size of a walnut maybe. "Is that – a baby?" he breathed.

The doctor laughed. "Yes Mr. Anderson-" "Shane, please," Shane interjected. He hated being called Mr. Anderson. It sounded so much like Dad. Shane didn't like to think of Dad that much.

"Yes, Shane. Well, it looks like Mr. Van Kamp here is roughly ten. Sometimes symptoms take their time to surface. Your nausea from your mild concussion might have actually been a touch of morning sickness. I will still ask that perhaps Shane here keeps an eye on you from that concussion."

"Oh," Reed murmured, his eyes fixated on the screen. His pale hands brushed lightly over his stomach as he tried to imagine what sort of life was growing there. "Shane, we made a baby. S-Shane? What are you doing?"

It was at that moment that Shane saw that baby on the screen that some switch went off on his mind. Shane found himself on his knee, holding out a navy-blue velvet box towards Reed. Reed shakily reached for the box, perplexed, though he dropped the box when he opened it. Inside lay a ring, a Claddagh ring at that. It was like Shane had eavesdropped on the conversations that Reed had with Kurt during a random time watching WE's Wedding Sunday or something. ().

"You know I love you, and I loved you the second I set eyes on you. Do you know how much I respect and admire you right now? Reed Van Kamp, you are here right now, pregnant with my child, our child. You are the only one I can imagine growing old with and having children with. I promise you, I've been carrying this ring around for a couple weeks now, waiting for the right moment. I'm not asking you to marry me just because you're pregnant. I love you – I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, being your hero. Marry Me? Please Reed, say yes?"

Reed's hands flew to his mouth, and his eyes shone as he was in clear shock. First, there was the news about this.. Baby. Now... Why was Shane on the floor on one knee, proposing in the middle of an ER? "Shane, get up, please..." Reed was positively blushing and looked down, as he buried his face in his hands.

Shane blinked and picked up the ring and held it towards him. "So.. Will you – marry me?" He stared at this beautiful and magnificent being who was carrying their child. All he wanted was to be a part of his – their lives – forever, until his dying day. Reed's silence was maddening.

Reed took in a shuddering breath as a tear slid down the corner of his eye. "Yes," he whispered, staring at the ring, then at Shane, then down at his still-flat middle. He looked up, biting his lips at the doctor, who chuckled lightly.

"I must say, most men faint at the sight of their children. This is indeed the first time the first ultrasound caused one to propose. I wish I saw this more often."

Shane got up, and slid the finger on Reed's finger, and kissed his hand after doing so. Reed stared at the ring in his hand in awe. He looked up at Shane and broke into a smile. "We're having a baby. We just got engaged."

Shane nodded and kissed Reed on the mouth, and Reed didn't push him away this time. At this instance, the fear of PDA didn't matter as much.

"So – then here we are, getting the ultrasound, then Sophie decides to tell the doctor that she wants a brother and a sister. Kurt tells her that it isn't possible, because there is only one baby. Right then and there, the doctor detects another heartbeat. Twins, guys, TWINS!"

Kurt blushed and sipped on his sprite, given that he had to give up his Diet Coke on the account of his condition. Apparently carrying twins made the body more sensitive to caffeine. "Blaine, I was in shock."

Reed smiled serenely, listening to Kurt and Blaine and the occasional Sophie talk about their doctor's appointment. Actually, his gaze was lingering on Kurt and Blaine's interaction with Sophie, and how Kurt was positively glowing.

"Shane? You're being really quiet, and grinning like a total goofball. Am I missing something?"

Kurt's gaze shifted between Reed and Shane, though it was Sophie who noticed the glint of the shining ring on Reed's finger and pointed it. "Papa, look at Mr. Reed's pretty ring!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he choked on his sprite, and Blaine pat his back reassuringly. Kurt held up a hand up. "Shut the F – Front Door." Kurt blushed, knowing he just about cursed in front of his little girl. "Is – that an engagement ring! It's on your left ring finger Reed!" Kurt pointed an accusing finger at Reed, eyes wide.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at Shane. "Shane? You finally asked him? What happened to when the moment was right? How did this come to play?"

"You knew?" This question came from Reed and Kurt, who were now staring accusingly at Blaine.

"Kurt, Reed... Shane is my younger brother. It is a given that he would go to me for advice about this sort of thing."

Kurt blinked. "You didn't tell me?"

"He swore me to secrecy."

"You didn't tell me?"

Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and he turned to Shane, who was chuckling behind his iced tea. "Someone's in the doghouse tonight."

"Shane, so tell me, what happened?"

Reed and Shane exchanged glances and Reed's hand instinctively dropped to his middle, where he was still recovering from that pleasant shock. He did have to tell Mother at some point, but for now, he felt safer telling Blaine and Kurt first.

"Well... Um I had a spill at work today. I sort of have a mild concussion. But all is well. When I was in the ER, they ran tests because I couldn't stop vomiting. Um, after a while they had me phone Shane.."

"Reed, are you pregnant?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Reed, and Shane coughed into his drink. Kurt's jaw dropped and a hand went over his mouth. "I see it now. That glow, that sigh. You are. Oh my gosh engaged and pregnant? We have to plan a baby shower, no wait – a wedding first. Oh Gaga, our kids could be in school together."

"Kurt breathe, in... out...in...out"

Kurt shot a piercing look at his brother-in-law and Blaine chuckled.

Reed spoke up, shyly. "Well... Kurt... I've – well Shane and I have been thinking about this. We want to have a simple-yet-elegant ceremony before I start really showing. I was thinking if you could help me put something within the next six-to-eight weeks?"

He looked at Kurt and Kurt brightened. "Gaga! YES! Oh goodness, Reed there is so much to discuss, but it is entirely possible." Pretty soon, Reed and Kurt were gabbing away at the possibilities for this simple-yet-elegant ceremony that they could have.

Shane looked at Blaine and smiled. "You're my best man, you know that, right? Quick question... Got any sage advice on what to say to Hilde?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Okay guys – that was just the beginning to give you all a taste. If I get positive feedback, I can make this fic a possibility. What do you guys think? Yay? Nay? But anyways this is what I have down as careers. Kurt: Broadway performer. Blaine: Professional Musician – he's like Josh Groban/Michael Buble – but better! Shane is a professional dancer/choreographer. He is well-known! Reed is a fashion designer in training to take over his mother's empire for when she decides to retire. Thoughts, concerns? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the epicness that is GLEE or CP's Dalton... This is just fandom-based stuff ;)**

"Reed, dear, what is the meaning of this?" Reed shakily looked up at his mother as he gripped Shane's hand and bit his lip. He could feel the nausea rising up again for the umpteenth time. Wow, sometimes it felt like the medication the doctor had prescribed him for the nausea didn't work worth anything. Obviously, Kurt had referred Reed to his baby doctor that he knew by a first-name basis – Irving. He reassured him that he was a world-known expert on male pregnancies, and that Reed had nothing to worry. Reed, always quite nervous around medical personnel, period – was still far from reassured here. The nausea was the worst. Whoever called it 'Morning Sickness' was highly mistaken. It was more like 24/7 sickness. Reed had actually lost weight, which was anything but healthy here. At the same time, Reed couldn't help but harbor a soft spot for the tiny life that grew inside him. He instinctively slipped a hand over his stomach and moved his hand away when Shane squeezed it. Right, he didn't want to give anything away.

"Mother..." Reed began, looking up. "You know this time has been a long time coming, but..." He held his hand up, revealing the ring. "Shane proposed to me, last week. I've been trying to think of the opportune moment to tell you."

Shane nodded then shook his head. "Wait what? Reed, weren't you going to tell her about the baby first?"

Hilde dropped her cup of tea and it shattered on the floor and Reed clapped his forehead with his palm. "Shane, she knows now," he muttered, positively trembling as he bent down to clean up that mess.

"Oh ow!" he squeaked, holding his hand close to him protectively, having cut it on the shattered porcelain." Shane rushed to Reed's side. "Reed! Careful, let's have a look."

In the meantime, Hilde recovered from her shock. "Maria, clean this mess please," she ordered her maid, as she approached her son. "Reed, beg pardon? Did I hear baby? Which one of you." She looked at both Reed and Shane sharply.

Reed bit his lip and made contact with his mother. "I am... about eleven weeks along now, Mother," he spoke tremulously. "I found out after that spell at work, and have been waiting for the opportune moment."

Hilde sank into a chair, rubbing her temples wearily. "Reed, darling, have you thought this through? I mean, REALLY thought this through? A child is quite the responsibility."

"Mother, I am twenty-five years old. I am fully aware of the responsibility."

"Reed, darling, there are other concerns. If the media gets wind of this-"

Reed cut in, suddenly feeling an irritation boiling up. "Mother, if the media gets wind of this, it'll be like every other person in the eye of the media who has been in that predicament. I informed you, because as my mother, you are entitled to know. At the same time, it is not your consent that I'm asking for, because this is not your decision to make. Whether you choose to be involved in my- our child's life is your choice." He felt his voice crack as tears filled his eyes. He felt the pang of nausea hit him again and fled to the bathroom where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach before sliding to the floor to rest his head against the porcelain.

Both Shane and Hilde stood, dumbstruck. Shane was in shock at that sudden outburst. Hilde was just in plain shock. She turned to Shane. "Do you love Reed."

Shane nodded. "Yes," he replied solemnly.

"Are you prepared to handle this responsibility alongside Reed?"

Shane directed eye contact at his, well, future mother-in-law. "That was never a question Ms. Van Kamp."

"Please, Hilde. You're soon to be family after all. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to my son."

She left Shane in the room and approached Reed, who was curled up in a corner, sobbing at this point. "Darling, can we talk?"

Reed looked up wearily and red-eyed and stared silently, but he didn't move. He couldn't speak right now. He wasn't sure if he'd burst into tears the second he spoke or spew for that matter. Instead, he looked up and swallowed the rising lump in his throat, trying to gather his bearings.

"Reed, I may not show it, but I do care for you. You _ARE_ my only child and my life, you do know that right?"

Reed opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, and nodded. "Yes Mother, I know. I work as hard as I do trying to please you."

She approached him tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Reed, darling, look at me. You do not have to work hard in life for me to be proud of you. I am proud, regardless. Though, I admit, I do take pride in how accomplished you are at your young age."

Reed's jaw dropped slightly at this admission. "Reed, darling, try not to look like a fish." Reed closed his mouth and looked up, still listening.

"Mother, I love Shane, and I am happy about this child."

Hilde Van Kamp offered a hint of a smile, a rare occasion. "Darling, I know. I didn't stop to see it, but this past week, I did see a spring to your step. You do harbor that certain glow."

Reed laughed and looked down at his hands. "Kurt said the very thing."

Hilde nodded. "That Kurt is a dear. How has he been? I hear he is preparing to perform in another show?'

Reed smiled meekly. "Against Blaine's will. He is expecting twins you know."

Hilde's eyes widened. "Oh dear, there must be something in the water."

Reed sighed and then nodded. "Mother, I look like a mess. Do you mind giving me a moment to clean up so we can talk further?"

Hilde nodded. "I'll be in the living room with Shane."

She returned to the room and Shane looked up and stood. "What – happened?"

Hilde signaled Shane to sit down. "Sit, please, he is cleaning himself up. We do have much to discuss. A wedding and a child? We need to look for a list of event planners."

"Mother, we're wanting to keep this simple. I've talked to Kurt, who is quite handy with setting up the simple-yet-elegant schemata of things."

Hilde paused and raised an eyebrow, looking at her son, and he sighed, relenting. "Okay, get into contact with Kurt. I would like his input in this. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you could both work as a team."

Hilde nodded solemnly. "That, I can live with. Well boys, it does look like we have our hands full for the time-being."

Reed exchanged looks with Shane. That was a lot easier than he thought.

"Kurt, please, just sit down. We do have a housekeeper, wait – are you scrubbing the pipes underneath the sink?"

Kurt looked up from when he was kneeling and pushed his hair back from over his eyes. "It's filthy Blaine. Karen never cleans under the sink. Look!"

He defiantly held up the dirty cleaning rag and made a small noise of disgust. Blaine chuckled and Kurt raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. "And just what is so funny about this Blaine? I cannot bring home two children with a house this filthy!"

"Kurt, one – you are only eighteen weeks along. Two – the house is spotless. You're nesting, again."

Kurt frowned and gestured at the place. "Blaine, any reasonable person -"

"Any reasonable person would agree. Sophie! Can you come in here please?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Blaine honestly, bringing our daughter into the mix of this?"

Blaine smiled as Sophie bounded into the room. "Daddy?" Kurt sighed.

"Sweetheart, is this bathroom messy?"

Sophie looked around and shrugged. "It looks clean." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But whatever made that dirty, yuck!"

Blaine blinked and Kurt laughed until his sides ached. "That's my angel," he murmured, slowly easing up. The babies were making it a task these days. Humming happily, he started to use glass cleaner on the mirrors to get the spots out. "Uhm Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Aren't you and Reed supposed to be doing something in a couple of hours?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at the time on his phone. "Oh Gaga! I only have an hour to get changed? I better get a move on!"

Reed's mind was swimming as he went on a ritualistic shopping trip with Kurt. They did this every couple of weeks or so. Reed saw a couple of parents with their toddler toddling between them as they walked and smiled serenely at the sight. Kurt chuckled lightly. "You have that look again Reed. That dreamy one. What are you thinking about?"

Reed blinked out of his daze. "Just thinking, wondering, what it'll be like when I hold this child for the first time," he admitted with rosy-blushed cheeks.

Kurt smiled. "It's a feeling you never forget." He nodded in recollection. "The second your eyes meet hers and she grabs your finger with her tiny fist..." His voice broke away and he sniffled and sighed, wiping his eyes. "Damn hormones, they get the best of me, but Reed – I assure you, it IS as magical as they say in the movies. That, I can promise you."

Reed broke into a grin at that. "I'm glad. Sometimes I'm like, oh God, what if I suddenly don't want this child? What if I do something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "And that is the ever classic worry of a young mother. You'll realize that it's all instinct."

Reed offered a watery smile at this, sniffling slightly – but caught himself and blushed. "Oh dear," he murmured with a sigh. There were just too many words and feelings swimming within to even fathom trying to speak at this moment. Life was good.

"Blaine, what is it like?"

Blaine looked up and at his brother who was sitting next to him as the two spent quality brotherly time over some Harry Potter. On his lap, he cradled a napping Sophie. "Hm?" he asked.

Shane gestured towards the sleeping Sophie. "Parenthood."

Blaine smiled. "I'm not sure there's enough words to describe it. It's incredible, challenging, hectic, life-changing, but completely worth it in the end. Every day, you look at your child and marvel at the miracle that you created out of sheer unadulterated love for another."

Shane blinked. "Wow man, deep."

Blaine rolled his eyes and reached for a pillow, careful not to disturb his daughter and thwapped Shane upside the head with a rueful grin. "Bite me."

Shane smirked. "Brother, dear. Save those kinks for your hubby. So... Is it true what they say? Does pregnancy really make the sexual drive go up?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and met his brother with a similar smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he put in, leaving Shane curious. Ahh, nothing like quality brotherly time. He was about to say something else, but then there was bustling in the entry area. Kurt and Reed had returned.

"Blaine? Soph?" Kurt came into view and put a finger over his mouth when he noticed that Sophie was fast-asleep. "I'll take her to her bed, you all mingle. I'll bring some tea around after," he whispered, taking Sophie into his arms ever-carefully.

"Kurt, are you okay doing that?" Blaine asked, softly, so not to disturb Sophie as Kurt picked her up.

Kurt rolled his eyes, though flashed an amused smile. "Seriously Blaine, I'm fine. I'm not some China Doll. Nothing will break." He carried off the sleeping girl to tuck her into bed.

Reed again was staring dreamily towards the interaction between parent and child. Shane noticed and approached him and looped an arm around the small of his waist. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered to Reed, and Reed nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It is... And I can only hope we'll be as lucky."

"We are, Reed."

Reed sniffled slightly and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes before gazing upon Shane. He reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I love you Shane."

Shane smiled in return. "I love you too."

Suddenly, an audible sniffle caused the two young lovers to turn, and Kurt was dabbing the corners of his eyes with a handkerchief. "Okay, you two are just too romantic for words," he sniffed, crying into Blaine's chest.

Reed and Shane exchanged looks with Blaine who then mouthed out the words. "Hormones."

Once Kurt recovered from his crying spell, he approached Reed and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Kurt, try not to squeeze the baby out of him yet. I think it needs to cook a little longer," Shane remarked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Shane but released Reed, and smiled apologetically. His gaze lingered at Shane for a moment as if almost annoyed for him killing the sappy moment. Reed paused to catch his breath, though noticed the tension. Wow, that was random, and quite the quick mood change. Would he be like that in a few more weeks? "Um Kurt, why don't we tell Blaine and Shane the ideas we got for the wedding?"

"Nice save," Blaine muttered. True, Kurt's emotions had been a bit more dynamic this time around. They said that the moodswings were likely to be more intense this time around on account of it being twins. Kurt was already getting restless in the evening hours, so there was that aspect of it all. He was one that was likely to be irritable when running on lack of sleep. So far, people had escaped relatively unscathed.

"So, Reed and I found the quaintest little venue. Reed, do you want to talk about it?"

Reed smiled shyly, and pulled out a brochure. "See, I've always been one for Victorian weddings, and I found this Victorian-esque bed and breakfast that I fell in love with. See, Shane, we could take pictures in the rose garden here..." Shane stared dreamily at his fiance who was flipping through the brochure and chattering excitedly.

Kurt smiled serenely and tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Mind helping me with bringing the tea and cookies? Save the extra trip?"

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the kitchen. When there, Kurt was humming happily – steeping the tea and arranging the cream and sugar on a tray. It was all so beautiful. Blaine looped his arms around Kurt from behind and held him close as he kissed him on the neck. "Have I told you you're beautiful, Kurt?" he murmured in his ear.

Kurt shuddered at the touch, god that felt good! Remembering there was company at home, he blushed and wriggled out of Blaine's grip. "Several times, but not today. Thanks for reminding me, I know I'm hot stuff." He struck a diva pose at this.

Blaine had to laugh, even with a baby bump, that diva pose was something to behold. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine shook his head but then pulled Kurt close to him. "I'm just thinking how incredibly sexy you look." Kurt's lips parted, desiring to have Blaine close to him. The two kissed, Kurt a bit more hungrily, but then he pulled away. "Tonight... when we put Soph to bed, you and I have some business to attend to," he whispered sultrily into Blaine's ear as his hand snaked behind Blaine where he squeezed his ass before pushing away. He then grabbed the tray with the tea, leaving Blaine to the platter of cookies which Blaine held over his crotch as he followed suit. He didn't even put the platter down until he awkwardly took a seat. Damn... that boy was something else.

Pretty soon, the four of them began to talk and reminisce over tea and cookies.

**A/N: Okay this chappie was a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I'm about to get more into detail with the wedding planning adventures and all in the next chappie! Read and review :) Thanks! **


End file.
